Aldegaria
Aldegaria (Aldegarian: Pāytakht-e Aldegār) is the capital of Aldegar and of the Province of Kemoku. The city was the ceremonial capital of the Kemokian Empire, and has remained an important centre of Aldegarian culture and by far, the country's main economic hub throughout history. It is one of the oldest and largest cities in Terra and is considered one of the "cradles of civilisation" throughout Terra. Aldegaria is ruled by a mayor-council system, the Mayor of Aldegaria is considered to be one of the most politically important positions within Aldegar. Numerous successful politicians have served as a city council member or have been mayors of Aldegaria. As of March 4483 the Mayor of Aldegaria is Benyamin Zakaria of the Moderation and Development Party. Geography and climate Aldegaria is located close to the equatorial zone and thus has a typical equatorial climate. The city is very warm and sunny and receives abundant rainfall yearly. Maximum temperatures hover around 32 and 33 °C while minimum temperatures are between 23 and 24 °C, never falling below 15 °C . History Aldegaria has existed since time immemorial as a trading post. It has hosted communities for at least 6,000 years. The ''Daftar-e Asha (Book of Truth) ''designates the city as the third holy place created by the Prophet Shapur. It is certainly established that Shapur lived in the city, hosted by Kurosh Shah. The Prophet was murdered in the city as well and it quickly became the primary pilgrimage site for Yazdeans which, along with the lavish patronage of the Kemokian Shahs, led to its exponential growth in the decades that followed. By 600 BCE it was already considered to be Aldegar's political, economic and religious capital. Subsequent dynasties endowed the city with many lovely buildings, Legend has it that during his conquests, the Mu-Tze Khan Bat-Erdene came upon it, wishing to sack it as punishment for its intransigence, instead knelt down and wept at the sight of 'heaven on earth.' The Mu-Tze nurtured the city like preceding dynasties and patronised architects and builders. Government and politics Aldegaria is ruled by a mayor-council system, the Mayor of Aldegaria is considered to be one of the most politically important positions within Aldegar. Numerous successful politicians have served as a city council member or have been mayors of Aldegaria. As of March 4483 the Mayor of Aldegaria is Benyamin Zakaria of the Moderation and Development Party. The Aldegaria City Council is comprised of 30 members with one serving as the Chairman of the City Council. The Aldegaria City Council is usually dominated by more progressive minded and less religious political figures due to the presence of foreign culture and the ability for more upward mobility economically speaking. Economy Aldegaria's economy is a sixth of the nation's entire economy despite hosting just one-eight of the national population. it is a diversified industrial economy with a special focus on the manufacture of electronics, defence equipment and Aldegarian carpets . The city is also heavily dependent on tourism. There are 44 billionaires based in the city, one of the highest figures in Terra. The Aldegarian Stock Exchange (ASE) is based in the city and was founded in 1894. Demographics and culture Aldegaria is the most populous city in Aldegar, with a population of about 12 million. The city is home to several diverse ethnic and religious groups even as it holds a special status in Yazdism as the 'Prophet's City'. About 40% of the city's population are ethnic and religious minorities, a figure very much higher than most of Aldegar. Ethnic groups * Aldegarians 61% * Mu-Tze 14% * Majatrans 8% * Cildanians 5% * Canrillaise 4% * Ikpi 3% * Others 5% Education ]] Education is managed jointly by the central and local-level governments. The oldest higher education institution is the Yazdean Academy of Light which was founded under by the Prophet Shapur himself in 683 BCE. Thousands of mobeds are trained there yearly. The city hosts three other universities - the University of Aldegaria, the Kurosh Shah Business School and the National School of Arts. Transportation The city's transportation needs are served by a vast array of modes of transportation. The city has four airports, with the Kurosh Shah International Airport handling all international flights. The airport is located 40 km north of the city centre. The other three airports largely handle domestic and regional flights. Aldegaria's Metro has seven operative lines Aldegaria is also noted for its cycling culture, with an estimated 1.5 million cyclists. The city operate a bicycle share program as part of its 'Environment Consciousness Project.' This is addition to an extensive bus service has seen traffic congestion and air pollution reduced dramatically in recent years. Gallery File:Phraftemple.jpg|Phraatid-era fire temple File:Oldpalace.jpg|The Old Palace File:Hgaldegar.jpg|The Hanging Gardens of Aldegaria Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities of Aldegar